harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Фрэнк Диллэйн
Лондон, Англия |Дата смерти = |Место смерти = |Гражданство = Великобритания |Место жительства = |Рост = |Семейное положение = |Семья = |Псевдоним = |Сайт = frank-dillane.com |Профессия = актер |Активные годы = 1997 — наст. вр. |Роль в Гарри Поттере = Том Реддл |Роль в Фантастических тварях = |Известные роли = |Награды = |Подпись = |Галерея = }} Фрэнк Диллэйн ( , родился 21 апреля 1991) — актёр, сыгравший в фильме «Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка» юного Тома Реддла. Биография Детство и ранние роли thumb|left|150px|В образе Тома РеддлаРодившийся в Лондоне Фрэнк Диллэйн провёл часть своего детства в Брикстоне прежде чем переехать в Форест Роу, Восточный Суссекс, где он рос в творческой среде: его мать (Наоми Уиртнер) руководит театральным коллективом под названием Barebones Project, в то время как его отец, Стивен Диллэйн, играл во множестве фильмов и сериалов («Игра престолов», «Туннель»Game of Thrones' Stephen Dillane, Clémence Poésy for 'The Bridge' remake) и был награждён премией BAFTA TV за лучшую мужскую роль на телевидении в 2009 году. Диллэйн дебютировал в кино в качестве статиста в фильме «Добро пожаловать в Сараево», когда ему было шесть лет. Он стал ещё более известным в 2009 году, когда его выбрали на роль Тома Реддла (молодого Волан-де-Морта) в фильме «Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка».Life after Harry Potter: Where are the graduates of Hogwarts now? Сдав экзамены на отлично, Диллэйн поступил в Королевскую академию драматического искусстваGraduates 2013 — Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA) и окончил её в 2013 году со степенью бакалавра искусств в области актёрского мастерства. Несмотря на школьные правила, уточняющие, что актёрам не разрешается принимать профессиональные актёрские работы за продолжительность курса, Диллэйну позволили сыграть Джеймса Пападопулоса в независимом фильме «Пападопулос и сыновья» (реж. Маркус Маркоу), поскольку он был снят во время летних каникул в 2011 году.Papadopoulos & Sons: A Greek tragedy in the UK После того, как его взяли на роль, его отец решил переделать свой график съёмок, чтобы сыграть Гарри Пападопулоса (отца Джеймса) вместе с ним. Стивен Диллэйн заявил, что это была редкая возможность «работать с вашими детьми после того, как они ушли из дома.»Interview of Stephen Dillane Актёрская карьера После окончания RADA, Диллэйн участвовал в нескольких проектах: * В июле 2013 года, он сыграл Бата в «Кандине» в Королевском театре, реж. Саймон Гудвин.Candida — Review * Осенью 2013 года, он снялся в фильме «В сердце моря» режиссёра Рона Ховарда. Он играет молодого матроса Оуэна Коффина в этой адаптации романа Натаниэля Филбрика о затоплении китобойного судна «Эссекса» в Тихом океане.‘Harry Potter’ Actor in Negotiations for Ron Howard’s ‘In the Heart of the Sea’ Фильм вышел 11 декабря 2015 года. * В течение весны 2014 года, он снялся в роли Кейса в фильме режиссёра Херардо Наранхо «Вьена и призраки», в котором он появится с Дакотой Фэннинг.Jeremy Allen White, Zoe Kravitz, Caleb Landry Jones, Frank Dillane Join Dakota Fanning In Gerardo Naranjo Punk Pic * Диллэйн также появился в роли Шагса в сериале канала Netflix «Восьмое чувство» режиссёров Ланы и Эндрю Вачовски, который транслировался в 2015 годуFrank Dillane’s official website (biography). Актёра также позвали в адаптацию романа-бестселлера «Маэстро» Питера Голдсворти режиссёра Кэтрин Джарвис, в которой он сыграл главную роль (Пол).Bow Films Taps Frank Dillane To Topline Jarvis’ ‘Maestro’ Производственная компания Bow Street Films описывает Диллэйна как имение «удивительного таланта и присутствия на экране».Berlin: 'Harry Potter' Actor to Star in 'Maestro' Диллэйн также изобразил Ника в сериале «Бойтесь ходячих мертвецов».Robert Kirkman Talks Walking Dead Companion Series Проблемы с законом 22 мая 2016 года актёр был арестован за драку с охранником одного из павильонов СВS Television City в Лос-Анджелесе, где на тот момент проходили съёмки седьмого сезона оригинального сериала «Ходячие мертвецы». Диллэйн провёл в тюрьме трое суток и был отпущен 25 мая под залог в двадцать тысяч долларов.'Fear the Walking Dead' Actor Frank Dillane Arrested for Alleged Battery Фильмография Примечания Ссылки * * * Навигация en:Frank Dillane fr:Frank Dillane pl:Frank Dillane Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Актёры и актрисы/все Категория:Актёры Категория:Актёры. Молодое поколение